The Tales of Axel Battlemane
by son-of-skyrim
Summary: The Oblivion Crisis has spread to every corner of the Empire. Behind the mighty walls of Ald'ruhn lies Axel Battlemane awaiting to fufill his destiny in the land of Morrowind.Set during the Oblivion Crisis but in Morrowind.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the elder scrolls. This is not based on the Morrowind story line. This story occurs during the Oblivion ordeal in Morrowind.

The Tales of Axel Battlemane

Chapter 1

Army of Ald'ruhn

Axel Battlemane stood on watchtower number 2 of the town. His eyesight was not as good as that of Sar-Mal, his Dark Elf Captain, however he could clearly see the fires in the distance.

"Sar-Mal! Wake up!" Axel said trying to wake his army buddy up.

"What do you want Axel?" Sar-Mal asked groggily waking up.

"Look at the fires in the distance," he said pointing at the flames in the distance.

Sar-Mal didn't need anymore convincing. He immediately rang the alarm for the city waking everyone up from their peaceful slumbers, for he knew that those flames could only be those of an Oblivion Gate opening.

"Axel, go and report to General Matul. Tell him to prepare for a Daedric attack." Sar-Mal ordered.

Axel sprinted off down the ladder to bottom of the tower. He didn't need to search long, for General Matul was already headed his way. He snapped to attention.

"What is it Private?" the General asked.

"Sir! Flames spotted to the west. Possible Oblivion Gate."

"Hmm…. You and Sar-Mal report to the western gate and help prepare the defenses there." The steel clad Dark Elf dismissed him.

--2 hours later

Axel was inspecting his Bonemaid helmet, the standard issue equipment for the Army of Ald'ruhn. His Bonemaid Longbow was placed in front of him with his quiver. Ald'ruhn seemed to have an endless supply of Bonemaid equipment. In fact, the only piece of equipment that wasn't Bonemaid, was his Nordic Battle-Axe. He nervously inspected his equipment over and over again. He, as well as every other trooper there was waiting for the attack that never seemed to come.

"Relax Axel, they'll be here soon enough." Sar-Mal reminded him for the umpteenth time.

Axel said nothing but merely glanced at his longtime friend.

Sar-Mal looked up to see them marching in from a distance.

"Prepare for battle!" Sar-Mal shouted, being the ranking officer in the immediate area.

The troops immediately sprang to life. Each grabbed his bow and aimed at the oncoming onslaught of feared Daedra.

Axel put on his helmet and followed the example of his fellow brothers.

"FIRE!" came the order from Sar-Mal.

All at once they released a volley of arrows at the invaders. Each arrow struck true and the battle was underway. Axel didn't even see if his arrow struck the mark instead he just kept firing arrow after arrow into the ranks of the Daedra. When the Daedric horde reached within 30 yards, he as well as every one around him drew their melee weapons.

"For Ald'ruhn!" yelled the battle ready Sar-Mal.

Axel's Battle-Axe was at the ready. The Daedra hit the first line of troops, Axel's line. His defensive stance held against the devil in front of him. It swung its sword at Axel's right shoulder. Axel countered by sidestepping to his left. His Nordic Battle-Axe, Thunderstrike as he called it, hacked a deep wound into the beast's neck. Axel spun around and caught another Daedra in the chest, using his momentum to hack through its armor. He looked around to see Sar-Mal thrusting his sword into the chest of one beast and quickly pulling back to deflect the sword of another to his left. Axel didn't notice the scores of enemies that surrounded him. He came to and realized he had been surrounded. He merely laughed as the Nord in him came to life. The Daedra charged him. He brought Thunderstrike up and at the last possible second, he made a devastating spin and caught almost every Daedra around him. Those that weren't dead were deeply wounded. The battle went on for another hour. Axel's fury was unstoppable.

--After the battle

"What's the count?" the General asked.

"We lost close to half of the men defending the west gate. 26 dead, 4 wounded. Daedra lost close to 100, maybe 125." Sar-Mal replied.

"Where did they come from? Our scouts didn't report seeing an Oblivion Gate or any signs of one before they came in." said the General.

"They must have been waiting until after the sun went down. Axel was the first to see the fire from the gate." The captain (Sar-Mal) replied.

"I want you to assemble a team and take care of the Oblivion Gate, make sure it is closed." The General ordered.

Sar-Mal snapped a crisp salute and walked out of the hut. 'Who could I take on such a task?' Sar-Mal wondered. 'There will have to be at least 10 of our finest warriors.' He began to think of the battle that had been waged only an hour ago, hoping to decide whom would he need to take on such a mission.

--Meanwhile, at the western gate

Axel was moving up and down the scores of dead bodies that littered the ground. He was looking to make sure there weren't any survivors. He looked up to see Sar-Mal walking his way, deep in thought. Axel approached him.

"What troubles you Captain?" asked Axel.

"Huh?" the Dark Elf Captain responded, coming back to his senses. "Axel my friend, I need your help."

Axel looked confused, but nodded.

"I need you to gather 6 of the best warriors here and the 4 best archers. Bring them to my hut." The Captain said sternly.

Axel nodded and turned around to complete his task but was stopped by Sar-Mal.

"Axel, you've been promoted to Commander."

Axel nodded and took off with a smile on his face.

--About half an hour later

Axel and Sar-Mal looked over the men that Axel had assembled. The 6 warriors consisted of the 3 Nord brothers, Skrom, Olaf, and Jasteel; a pair of Orcs named Grozak and Erbul; and a Redguard named Travis. The archers were 2 Wood Elves, Regis and Mandor; and 2 Dark Elves Talefein and Poval.

Sar-Mal smiled.

"You all have been chosen to accompany me on a dangerous mission."

He saw the look on their faces and was surprised to see them maintain a serious appearance. 'Good,' he thought. 'We'll need attitudes like that."

"Our orders are to locate and destroy the Oblivion Gate that opened not to far from here last night. Nothing hard to it, just a simple seek and destroy mission. Any questions?"

The hut remained silent.

"Good. We'll meet here 1 hour before sunrise tomorrow. Dismissed."

As one, they all stood up, gave a quick salute and exited the hut.

"Nice selection Axel. These troops won't let us down by the looks of it."

"They're the bravest men I know, sir"

"Good. Come with me. General Matul has summoned us."

They walked across the street to the base of operations for the Ald'ruhn Army.

"You asked to see us General?" asked Sar-Mal.

"Yes. Sit down please." He motioned them to the two seats in front of his desk. "I have good news for you and your team. We received 12 complete sets of Orcish armor from our allies in Maar Gan."

"How much did this cost?!" Sar-Mal questioned.

"It didn't." The General replied calmly.

Sar-Mal looked to Axel who had the same confused face on.

"Maar Gan wishes to open trade with us. This was a sort of gift to us."

"What will we be trading?" Axel asked.

"They have asked for a constant supply of hound meat and kwama eggs, miners' picks, and clothing, as well as protection and aid from the Ald'ruhn Army. In exchange, we are to receive shipments of Orcish armor and weaponry."

'That's logical,' thought Sar-Mal. 'Maar Gan has very little plant and wildlife so they would need the food, desperately.'

"You said this was good news for my squad. How?" Sar-Mal asked.

"You and your squad will receive the first shipment of Orcish armor," replied the General.

Sar-Mal nodded.

"Good luck on your mission tomorrow Captain."

Again Sar-Mal nodded. He and Axel stood up, saluted, and headed back towards Sar-Mal's hut.

--Later that night in Sar-Mal's hut

"I still don't understand how Maar Gan would have Orcish smiths." Axel said, trying on his new armor to make sure it fit.

"When Caldera fell, a group of Orcs called the Ghoraks fled to Maar Gan. Apparently, they were pretty damn good smiths." Sar-Mal said.

The two war buddies went to sleep early and happy, for both knew that the next day would bring many new challenges.

--Meanwhile, on a path north of Gnisis

Rathyn and Draylor were on patrol duty north of Gnisis. They were part of the Gnisis Guard, the force that protected the city of Gnisis.

"Patrol duty sucks. I don't even know why we have to patrol out here anywhere. Who's going to attack us?" Rathyn said repeating his usual speech of protest to their patrol duties.

"The blasted Daedra that's who. You know what happened to Caldera!" Draylor said.

"That's just a rumor. Don't tell me you actually believe that Oblivion gates opened up around the city and Daedra poured out of them?!" Rathyn said skeptically.

"You don't know do you? An Argonian made it out. Says there were over a hundred Daedra destroying everything."

"I tell you that's impos…" Rathyn's words were cut short as his mouth fell wide open in horror and shock.

Draylor looked up. What he saw shook the very core of his soul. There before his eyes, Ald Velothi was in flames!

The Dark Elves moved up to a nearby hill to better see the burning port village. They heard the screams of their kin that were being slaughtered like cattle. Near the northeastern edge of the village was a giant portal of some kind. Daedra were pouring out of it by the dozens.

"We have to warn the rest of Gnisis!" Draylor said.

Rathyn merely nodded his approval as they sprinted off back towards their beloved city.

--2 Hours later in Gnisis

The city was full of commotion. Balados, a local wizard and current leader of the town barked orders to the townspeople. News spread quickly of the two scouts who reported seeing Ald Velothi being burned to the ground.

"Thaylor get some of your archers posted on the ridge near the northern entrance! Grolag get your Orcs to start barricading the northern entrance. Place any defenses you deem necessary. 'This is bad. That dang fool Darius should never have taken off with nearly half of the stationed Imperial Legionaries.'

The Knight Errant Darius had left for the city of Ebonheart a week earlier, leaving the city with only a dozen Orcs, and its Dark Elf civilians. Balados had eggminers, farmers, and fisherman training nonstop to act as a local militia. But Balados knew they wouldn't stand a chance against a well trained and well numbered Daedric army.

"Thaylor!" Balados shouted.

Thaylor, through all the commotion heard this call and made his way to Balados. "Yes sir!"

"Get me the fastest messenger you have!"

"Rathyn!" Thaylor shouted.

Rathyn ran up to Balados and Thaylor. "Yes…Yes sir." He said shakily.

"Listen, Rathyn," Balados said, "we won't stand a chance against that Daedric horde without help. You know this don't you?"

Rathyn nodded remembering the burning Ald Velothi.

"I need someone to use this levitation potion to get across the deep ravine to the south of the town. From there he must sprint nonstop to the city of Ald'ruhn in the Ashlands. Tell them that Balados sent you. Tell them of our dire situation and request aid. Will you be that person?" Balados finished looking sincerely at the young Dark Elf in front of him.

--About 1 hour later

Rathyn was sprinting at top speed through the West Gash Region for about 15 minutes and he was almost reaching the entrance, the only entrance, to the Ashlands, and the only road that led directly to Ald'ruhn. Balados's potion had lasted for even longer than he had expected. He was able to levitate halfway to the entrance of the Ashlands. 'Yes,' he thought as he approached the entrance. 'Only another hour or so. Almost there.'

--Meanwhile, in Ald'ruhn

"The squad is all suited up in the Orcish armor and ready to move out." Axel reported.

"Were there any problems with the armor?" Sar-Mal asked.

"No sir. In fact, Grozak and Erbul are loving it."

"Good. Lets move them out. We'll meet at the western gate."

Axel headed off and gathered the rest of the troops. He had them in formation and ready to go when Sar-Mal arrived. They departed soon after.

They finally reached their destination half an hour into their mission. There were scorch marks on the ground where the gate had opened, as well as boot prints of the invading army.

"Where's the damn gate? There are signs everywhere but no gate." Skrom said.

"They must have retreated back to Oblivion after their defeat at our gates."

"Our scout returns." Grozak pointed out at the returning Poval.

Everyone turned to see Poval running at top speed to his fellow comrades.

"Report," Sar-Mal demanded.

"A pack of Daedra is chasing down a Dark Elf in Chitin armor. I count about 2 dozen." Poval reported.

"Where is the scout headed?"

"He seems to have come from Gnisis. He is about to enter the Ashlands and is headed in our direction."

"Suggestions?" Sar-Mal asked looking at Axel.

Exarn-Ka had been following the messenger for nearly an hour. Now they were chasing after him at full speed shouting as they went. After centuries of serving his Lord Dagon, he was finally given command of some 2 dozen other Catiffs. He figured this mortal was heading to another town to ask for aid. This he hoped was the fact for he knew in his mind, that if he destroyed one of these mortal's villages, he would earn great glory. His thoughts were full of possibilities. He was getting in range to cast a fireball. Had he been on alert and paying attention, he might have probably seen the arrow that a Dark Elf on the side of the plateau fired at him.

Poval and the other archers fired. Poval's arrow took the lead Daedra right between the eyes.

Axel was the first to jump right into action, landing right front of the charging Daedra, Thunderstrike at the ready. He lowered his shoulder and rammed into the first foe he saw. The poor creature was thrown to the ground. A stomp of Axel's boot sent the beast back to Oblivion. He quickly did a complete 360 turn with Thunderstrike, slaying those beasts near enough to feel its fury. Axel looked up to see his comrades causing havoc among the Daedric ranks. Grozak and 

Erbul swung their mighty warhammers. The Nord brothers hacked and slashed using their claymores and axes. Sar-Mal and Travis seemed as if they were dancing with their swords, spinning and slashing all over the place. Axel turned to his left to see that the fleeing messenger had joined in the fray. It was all over within a matter of minutes. The Orcs let out a growl of victory.

Axel approached the messenger. "From where do you hail?" He asked.

"My name is Rathyn. I come from Gnisis to plead the warriors of Ald'ruhn to aid us against the approaching horde from Oblivion."

The rest of the squad approached and Rathyn revealed to them his knowledge, the sacking of Ald Velothi and his mission to Ald'ruhn.

"We will go to Gnisis. You must continue on the road to Ald'ruhn, the path is clear. Tell General Matul that I, Sar-Mal, request that 400 warriors be sent to the defense of Gnisis."

"Thank you Master Sar-Mal. My town will greatly appreciate your aid."

"Go now."

The messenger turned and ran at a full sprint in the direction of Ald'ruhn.

"Lets got to Gnisis," Sar-Mal ordered.

--Around Midnight

Sar-Mal and his squad approached the northern entrance to Gnisis under cover of dark. As they approached the barricade an arrow flew past his head. 'A warning shot,' Sar-Mal thought. "Don't shoot, we are friends from Ald'ruhn sent by the messenger Rathyn."

The barricades were pushed aside as an Orc appeared clad in Imperial Legion armor and a torch. "This is all Ald'ruhn sends?"

"No, more will arrive, show me to your general." Sar-Mal responded.

The Orc escorted them near the southern end of town by a ravine.

"Balados, these are the warriors from Ald'ruhn, hear to aid us in our fight."

Balados turned only to see a dozen warriors. "This is all?"

"I am Captain Sar-Mal. We are the Deathbringer Squad of Ald'ruhn." Sar-Mal began to tell him of the events that had occurred.

"When should reinforcements arrive?" Balados asked.

"By noon tomorrow, at the latest." Sar-Mal replied.

"That is…" Balados's words were cut off as the town horn sounded. The enemy had arrived.

"Poval and Talefein, take command of the archers on the ridge's western end. Regis and Mandor the eastern end. Axel take command of the front lines at the barricades. Travis and I shall prepare defenses should the barricades and the first line fall." Sar-Mal barked.

Each warrior ran to his own assignment knowing exactly what to do. The Nord brothers along with the Orcs were already shouting battle cries. Women and children were crying in fear. The archers on the ridge took aim getting ready to unleash hell any moment. Axel stood calmly there, his left shoulder rooted against the barricade and Thunderstrike at the ready in his right hand.

Poval and Talefein reached their assigned locations. The militiamen knew they were in command. They looked up to see the enemy approaching still about 2 miles away.

"Listen, do what we tell you and we will live to see the sun rise. Control your fear and turn it into a weapon. Prepare yourselves for they shall soon be on us." Talefein said.

"Nice speech," Poval whispered to him.

"They need every bit of encouragement they can get." Talefein replied.

Poval nodded.

He looked over to the opposite end of the ridge to see Regis giving something of the same speech to his archers.

"We're in for one rough night." Talefein said.


End file.
